


of brown eyes and psychics

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Blood and Violence, Detective Shane Madej, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Ryan Bergara, Kidnapping, Killer Eugene Lee Yang, M/M, Mamma Mia Song, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Psychic Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul.OrShane Madej didn't believe Ryan Bergara was innocent until he was thrown in a holding cell, and another murder still happens. So, is Ryan telling the truth? Is he really psychic?
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	of brown eyes and psychics

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I've had this idea for a while, and now I've gone and done it. Haven't I? And, my first murder mystery! Enjoy!

Coffee, coffee and more coffee. That’s been Shane’s diet for the past month and a half. The detective, Shane Madej, has been dealing with the case that’s been dubbed ‘The Brown Eyes Case’.

The case has been dubbed so because all the victims are malefrom nineteen to twenty five, all of them with boyfriends. Their eyes were gouged out, and they were informed their eyes were brown. Their genitalia was sliced off, and rectum severely damaged, and their throats slit open with what seemed like a sharp knife.

Shane barely sleeps anymore, laying awake and thinking of the case in vivid detail, going over notes constantly.

It was another day of this, on his third cup of coffee, and large bags under his eyes, as he got out of his car to the latest dead male, called in by a stranger with no name.

The victims black, bald, he has a black beard and possible brown eyes gone, his throat slit, genitalia gone and rectum destroyed.

Andrew Ilnyckyj, his forensic scientist, was kneeling on the floor, white rubber gloves on, and giving the body a scan over.

Steven Lim, another detective, was writing down any clues they may have which was nothing really, the murders never linked up besides brown eyes, boyfriends and males, with a rough age category. They were only ever found, never seen being kidnapped, and that was it, and the bodies were never close to each other.

Steven was rambling on about the body, the death and yada yada ya, yeah, okay, Shane knows.

Male, has a boyfriend, probably early twenties, more than likely has brown eyes, genitalia sliced off, throat sliced, rectum sliced up, dear god, tell him something he doesn’t know!

Shane’s mind wandered to the two suspects he head, yes two, as these two woman were they only ones with a connection to a few of the men.

First suspect is, Sara Rubin. A short woman, with dark, extremely curled brown hair, big greenie brown eyes, place skin, wore what he would call ‘art mom’ clothes, doodles a lot and would sometimes dye her hair. Shane, being the bisexual mess he is, couldn’t lie and he found the woman to be very cute and adorable, until he remembers shes a suspect. And why is she a suspect? How does she link to the crimes?

Well, she’s dated a few of the bisexual victims, and the victims were last seen hanging around her and the bars they were last seen at. She was in fact, friends with one of the victims as well. And she’s friends with the other suspect, Marielle Scott.

Marielle Scott is tanned, with greenie brown eyes, but smaller. He hair is tightly curled as well, but a few shades of lighter brown than Sara’s. Her clothes were bright and girly, hell, she’s an aspiring actor! She went to collage with one of the victims, and works as a part time job at a few of the bars, and a couple of the victims made a ruckus in said bars. And as stated, she knows Sara Rubin.

They were week links he knew, but it’s all he had sadly.

“... what makes this all stranger is that The Caller called this in before the victim was even killed.” Andrew said, in complete confusion.

Shane’s head snapped to Andrew, “what?”

“Yeah, The Caller, he called and told us about him before he was even killed, we couldn’t get out here fast enough, and there wasn’t enough evidence. Told us a place, and name. Ryann Graham.” Andrew said, gesturing to said victim as he did.

Shane tapped his finger to his pale and chapped lips, “find out who called us, bring him in as soon as you can.”

Steven mock saluted, “on it, Andrew stay here.” Steven got in his car and drove off to the station.

He went on the phones tired and tense, backtracking the history before finding The Caller’s voice and number. A male, young maybe, and nervous. He sat next to a computer and typed away, unlocking it and back checked the number.

Huh, he was not expecting it to lead to a Mr. Ryan Bergara, who looked like you could step all over him. This was the strangest ‘suspect’ Shane ever had, and yes this was a suspect, he could tell in Shane’s ‘eureka’ voice.

Attaching the information to an email, and telling Shane he would send for him tomorrow, Steven got went back to his desk as started his report for the new body. His job never got easier.

~~~~~

Shane was pretty damn certain it was this ‘Ryan Bergara’, after all he called before the murder took place according to Andrew! How’s that not suspicious?!

He was sat in the small interrogation room, the bricks was were gray and peeling, a one way mirror, one desk and two seats, and it was freezing.

The door opened and Shane looked up to see a short, tanned man with black hair and these... gorgeous brown eyes walk in. Shane stared at him, barely noticing the cuffs around his wrists.

This man, he was muscular, and his lips looked so full and soft, he was shorter than him, perfect size to be held, his hair looked like black silk, his eyes... wow, his eyes like a deer caught in headlights, but was a gorgeous deep brown...

He was set in the chair, and cuffed to the table in front of him, and Shane could now see how smooth and clear his skin was.

“Could you state your name for the recorder?” Shane asked, after he turned on the small recorder box.

“Ryan Bergara...”

Shane smiled, his voice was smooth and heavenly, like caramel, “how are you today, Ryan?” Shane asked softly, trying to make the man in front of him comfortable.

“Terrified.” Ryan chuckled, dryly, glancing around the room, “and you, Sheriff Madej?”

Shane looked shocked, “you know me?” This very cute suspect knows him? Damn it, cute?! Damn his bisexuality!

“It’s on your tag.” Ryan said, pointing to Shane’s golden plated name tag, his hand awkward since he was still cuffed to the table.

“Oh! Now that makes sense!” Shane said, arms crossed, flushed in slight embarrassed. “You been up to anything exciting lately?”

“Just a few horror movies, pizza and beer. The usual night in alone, y’know?” Ryan shrugged, getting a bit calmer.

“Sadly I do, don’t have time to date or go out lately.” Shane sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ryan nodded, “men are more my forte, given the fact I’m gay.”

He’s gay? He has a chance?... if he wasn’t a suspect, he means! “You like brown eyes?” Shane asked, cautiously.

“Uh, I guess? I like your brown eyes, if I’m not being too bold, I think they look lovely—“

“You called yesterday, how did you know who he was, and how did you know where he was?” Shane asked, looking to Ryan, notepad in front of him.

Ryan got tense suddenly, “I walked past his body and ran away in fear, I vaguely recognised him from my collage days and I eventually called you guys in fear.”

“No, sources say you called a few minutes before the murder.” Shane said, calling the shorter man out on his bullshit.

Ryan’s eyes widened in shock and realisation, “you think it’s me...”

Shane shrugged, “the pieces all line up, you called before the murder, so let me tell you what I think happened. You couldn’t live with the guilt and had been stalking Ryann, so you called us and killed him, you obviously hoped we’d stop you. Now, you’re backtracking, and you’re scared, I can see it on your face.”

Ryan hummed, he had two options, and one of them was admitting to a crime he genuinely didn’t do, “I can say it’s not Sara or Marielle, and it’s not me.” He said, making Shane freeze. “It’s a guy though and that’s all I really know. Also, the weapon is not a knife either it’s a dagger, apparently a dagger is sharper.”

Shane stared at Ryan, “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Sara Rubin? Marielle Scott? You’re two suspects, now me?” Ryan explained as if he was dumb, “it’s not us. And you’ve got knife written down in you’re reports, despite the fact, it’s a dagger.”

Shane stared, confused and thrown off, “how did you know all that...?”

Ryan looked down, “I’m psychic... I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true...”

Shane’s a skeptic, but truly wants to believe, but this was a load of bullshit, and Ryan could tell he didn’t believe him, and sighed.

“Nice try.” Shane scoffed and got him off the table, “until further evidence proves otherwise you are to be held in custody.”

Ryan sighed, first time in a jail cell, or holding cell, and if he’s being honest, he’s terrified.

~~~~~

Shane couldn’t lie, he thought the murders would stop, but when another man by the name Eddie Farmworth was killed, he realised he had the wrong man, and he couldn’t help but entertain the idea that Ryan was psychic. There’s a possibility it could help the investigation if he was...

He walked to the holding cell, it was small and dark, cold as well, and Ryan was sat, leaning against the wall.

“Ryan Bergara?” Shane called and Ryan looked up, “there was another murder, which means it’s not you.”

Ryan got up and walked to the bars, he gripped them in his hands, the cool metal against his hot palms, “like I said?”

“He was about from early twenties to mix twenties, tall, brown hair and possible eyes, he died the usual way...” Shane said, looking into the man’s eyes through the bars.

Ryan tilted his head, “the victim’s Eddie Farmworth, brown permed hair, 6ft tall. He was twenty three, boyfriend is Joseph Marigold, leaves on Connel Street, number five. You left out a few details, the big one being it’s only one eye that was gouged out, the other is green, he had Heterochromia Iridium. Should I go on?”

Shane sighs, “I can’t believe I’m letting you out...” He mumbled, unlocking Ryan’s cell.

Ryan walked out, “I can’t help, with my held you can find the killer...”

“It’s not your job, and it’ll be unnecessary stress on you.” Shane said, still skeptic of the small man.

“Madej, come on. I’ll see this anyway, and I’ll tell you when I do, but I’d rather not be brought into custody each time.” Ryan sighed, “Shane?”

Shane blinked, he liked the way Ryan said his name, “I’ll sleep on it...”

Ryan nodded hesitantly, “see you soon, Sheriff...” The short man left and his head hung low.

Shane watched after him, and dragged his hands down his face tiredly, damn everything, and damn the world for throwing Ryan Bergara on his door step.

~~~~~

“I still can’t believe you’ve let this random guy come a help on the case.” Steven sighed the next day, looking at Shane with a coffee in his hand.

Shane didn’t really sleep last night, it was more of a ‘stay awake, and think’, then it was a ‘sleep on it’ situation. The man came to the conclusion to the let Ryan help, and that if it got too much, he could leave.

“Yeah. And he claims to be psychic.” Chuckled Andrew, “he must be desperate to become a cop.”

“I think he’s genuinely trying to help.” Shane said, his lips wrapped around the lip of the cup.

Heals stomped in the office and the boys looked up to see Leah Frost, the blonde receptionist, storm in with anger and sadness in her eyes.

“Frost, you okay?” Andrew asked, frowning.

“I’m fine!” Leah hissed, snatching a pencil from the pencil cup, gripping it tight enough for the wool to creek.

Andrew frowned more, eyes narrowed in confusion, “are you—“

Steven placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head, “let it go.”

Andrew turned to Shane who was blankly staring at Leah, “do you even believe this Bergara?”

Shane shook his head, “no... but, I’m desperate...” He admitted, voice small and tired.

Shane’s half-lidded, sloth-like eyes, looked away from the angry female, and looked up to see Ryan, in a button up, shyly walk in. He was glancing around, until his eyes landed on Shane, and scrambled over. Do all of Ryan’s clothes hang, and fit his muscles so nicely?

“Uh... Hey...” Ryan greeted, shyly, hands in his pockets and hunched over, trying to shrink in on himself.

“Guys this the ‘psychic’ Ryan Bergara, Ryan this is my partner, Steven Lim, and this is our forensic scientists, Andrew Ilnyckyj.” Shane introduced, pointing toward each person as he did, and Ryan smiled shyly, and awkwardly waved.

Steven stared, eyes narrowed in questioning, “so, you see the future?” Steven asked, voice mocking.

Andrew grinned, “and dead people?” He asked, waving his fingers as if he said something spooky.

“Well, y-yes...” Ryan stumbled.

“Can you read our minds?” Laughed Steven.

“No, Ican’t but I—“

Andrew rolled his eyes, “you want us to think of a number, you gonna tell us what it is?”

Ryan glared, “no, because I can’t read minds!”

“Well then you’re not a good psychic.” Laughed Steven.

Leah walked passed them, shoving them to the side with paper in her hand, and opened the photocopier, and placed the paper on it.

Shane sighed, “what’s with her today?”

“Must be on her... you know...” Andrew offered, making Steven glare.

“It doesn’t always mean that! She’s probably just in a mood.” Steven offered.

“Easy guys,” Ryan’s scowled in sorrow, “it’s the anniversary of her mother’s death.”

The room fell silent and the men looked to Ryan in shock, how would he know? The three who’s known Leah the longest didn’t even know.

Leah froze and slowly turned around, eyes blank, “what did you say?”

“You’re mother died today years ago...”

“You read up on me?” Leah asked, tense, her breathing speeding up slightly.

Ryan looked to the left of Leah and then back to Leah, “she says hi...”

Leah glared, and looked to Shane, “should teach your new friend manners.” She turned around, eyes brimming with tears.

“She wanted me to tell you, she saw you dance...”

Leah slowly turned around, eyes wide.

“She’s said, when you were little, you and her had a fight, right before your dance recital.” Leah sniffed and covered her mouth. “You thought she didn’t come to see you dance.” Leah’s eyes were red. “She did.” The three men watched silently, as Leah silently cried. “She hid in the back so you wouldn’t see. She said you were like an angel.” Leah’s breathing was shaky, and she was desperately wiping her eyes. “She said you came to the place where they buried her, asked her a question. The answer is, everyday... What did you ask her?”

Leah was holding back her sobs, and was swallowing harshly, her breathing shaky and watery, tears in her eyes, “d... do... do I make her proud...”

The men watched as she scurried off, her sobs echoing the room, and then slowly turned to Ryan in shock.

Ryan looked back, “the next victim will be Chris Lee, it’ll be at the bar called, ‘The First Post’. I don’t know when, but probably midnight. He’s short, blond hair, white as snow, and will be wearing a blue flannel and jeans, wedding ring on his finger, twenty five years old...” He looked to them, “I told you I’m not a fake.”

~~~~~

The First Post was a dingy, run down bar, with loud music and men and woman stumbling about everywhere, despite the fact it only just hit eight at night.

Marielle Scott was behind the counter, serving men and woman, glaring in the direction of the officers.

Ryan looked around at all the booths, feeling suffocated by... something dark, smokey, twisted...

“You okay, Ryan?” Shane asked, his eyes holding worry.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Smiled Ryan, weakly.

The group didn’t drink beer, just a few glasses of water, and waited patiently for this ‘Chris Lee’. Ryan, while he looked for Chris, also looked for where the dark cloud was coming from, yet couldn’t pin point it.

Andrew tapped Steven’s shoulder, and pointed to a blond male, stumbling around and singing off key, Chandelier by Sia, completely off key, a pint of beer in his hand.

They slowly turned to Ryan, who nodded, and the two immediately went over to help Chris.

“Hi, Chris Lee?” Andrew asked.

Chris launched himself into Andrews arms, “oh, you’re cute! Not as cute as my husband, but cute!” He yelled.

Steven rolled his eyes and pulled Chris up, “we’re taking you home, Mr. Lee. You’ve had too much to drink.”

“Oh!” Chris cried in joy, “two men taking me home!” Andrew and Steven sighed and hoisted him up, walking him out the bar, as he began to sing My Heart Will Go On by Cèline Dion.

Ryan glanced around and paused, seeing a man with tanned skin, and black styled hair. He seemed tall, and he wasn’t sure of the man’s ethnicity, Asian American? Korean, Japanese, Chinese? All that Ryan knew was that this man was staring after Chris in anger, and that he was the one with the dark aura around him.

“Hey, nice work.” Shane complimented, with a small smile.

Ryan flushed, and rubbed his neck, “thanks... you heading home now?”

“Nah, I might stay here, as look out.” Shane offered.

Ryan stared at the man with black hair, “I might as well, stay I mean... look out, you know?”

“I’ll order you a drink.” Shane smiled, and went to Marielle.

Ryan took a seat in a booth with a clear view of the man, barely noticing Shane walk back, two pints in hand, and set them down.

Ryan grinned, his eyes torn away from the man to Shane, “thanks.”

“So, you got any family?” Shane asked, sipping his beer.

Ryan smiled, “yeah, but they live California... and you?”

“They live in Illinois...” Shane frowned, “how did you get your abilities?”

Ryan sighed, a smile on his face, “don’t laugh.” Shane gave him a look and a dumb smile, and Ryan chuckled, “okay... We was playing hide and seek, right? I was climbing, and I thought I had the best hiding spot, turns out I was wrong. The branch broke, I fell into a pile of bricks and I don’t remember much after that.” Ryan shrugged.

Shane wheezed out a laugh, “you fell into bricks!”

“Shut up! It gave me my third eye!” Ryan smiled.

“I think it put a hole in your brain.” Shane grinned.

Ryan laughed loudly, and his mind was now off the dark man, as he chugged his beer.

A bowl of nuts were placed on the table by Marielle Scott and the two dug in, and drank their beers.

“Why did you wanna become a detective?” Ryan asked.

Shane shrugged and smiled, “I just did, I enjoyed crime cases and unsolved ones, but I never thought it’d happen to me... my back up plan was a history teacher.”

“I could see you doing that.” Ryan grinned, his eyes turning dark with lust, “in a suit, and tie, and I could rip the outfit off.” His voice was low, a flirty.

Shane blushed, “what... what do you do?”

Ryan sighs, “I ghost hunt on YouTube, I help them when they come to me...”

“They won’t watched when we have our fun, right?” Shane asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

Ryan smiled and blushed, “they wouldn’t dare.”

The two chugged the rest of their beer, before slamming it on the table, and signalling over Marielle for another drink, as the ate a fistful of nuts.

Beer after beer the two drank, and were now dancing with each other, well more like grinding against each other.

“Yes, I've been brokenhearted!” The two sang, off key and loudly. “Blue since the day we parted! Why, why did I ever let you go?”

Marielle sighed, and walked over, “boys! Can you please leave!”

“Mamma mia, even if I say! Bye bye, leave me now or never!” They sang, bodies pressed against each other, as they danced out of the bar. “Mamma mia, it's a game we play! Bye bye doesn't mean forever!”

They flagged down a taxi, still singing ABBA songs loudly and off key, Ryan leaning into Shane. They stumbled in, and Ryan slurred our his address to the woman, who was unfortunate to have to men making out in her backseat.

They threw money at her, and stumbled into Ryan’s house, lips and teeth smashing against each other, hands gripping at skin, and hair, and unbuttoning and unzipping clothing items, and making it to Ryan’s bedroom for the rest of the night.

~~~~~

Shane woke up to the smell of bacon, and found himself completely naked, and his hair a mess. He squinted from the harsh light outside, shining in through the curtains, and looked over to see a glass of water, and a packet of painkillers.

What happened last night? He knows he saved a guy, Chris Lee, he knows he stayed at the bar with Ryan, he knows the two drank and talked, and sang Mamma Mia... he vaguely remembers stumbling into Ryan’s house and... oh...

He glanced to the mirror and gently fingered the brown and purple bruises on his neck from all the hickeys Ryan left in his domination. Never would he have thought he’d be a bottom, yet here he was, ass sore, and feeling weak and shaky.

Shane noticed a door with a note on it, so he got up and stumbled to the door and picked off the pink sticky note;

_ Go for a shower, I’m making breakfast _

_ \- Ryan _

Shane was in no position to disagree, so popped to painkillers, and immediately stumbled into the shower, setting it to a the highest temperature, and rolled his muscles, and shoulders, allowing the hot water to do its work, rinsing away last nights memories, despite the fact he wanted to hold onto them.

His shower was quicker than usual and he dried himself, getting into his clothes from yesterday that smelt of beer and sex, and slowly walked down the stairs, to see Ryan making breakfast, and two cups of a coffee on the table, still hot.

Shane felt this urge to hold him, so he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist, resting his chin on Ryan’s head, “what’s for breakfast?”

Ryan relaxed, and leaned back into the embrace, “bacon and pancakes, that okay?”

“Perfect.”

It fell silent, the two enjoying their rather domestic morning, as Ryan plated the food up, but Shane knew the topic would come up at some point, and it was better sooner rather than later.

“So, last night...” Shane mumbled, as Ryan set the plates down.

Ryan bit his lip and looked to Shane, sitting down, “yeah?”

Shane sat down in the empty spot, “was it just drunken acts of foolery?”

Ryan nudged the food around his plate, his appetite suddenly gone, “something tells me you don’t want it to be a ‘drunken accident’.”

“Right, psychic.” Shane chuckled, “but seriously...”

“I’d hope it meant something, but usually I take them out in a couple of dates first.” Ryan explained, rubbing his neck shyly.

“Well, it looks like we have a date we need to catch up on.” Shane grinned.

Ryan smiled, “yeah, guess so.”

The two rushed to work, well Shane’s work, Ryan had some information, the two didn’t even finish their breakfast before realising they were late.

Steven noticed it first, the limp and the rumbled clothes, the stench of sex and beer, and noticed how Shane clung to Ryan’s side, and immediately burst out laughing.

Shane glared, “shut up!”

Ryan looked to Steven, “you wanna fuck Andrew.” He walked to Shane’s office, and began looking for the suspect filed.

Shane followed with a frown, “Ryan?”

“I saw a man last night, I think it might be him. He held a dark air around him, he had tanned skin, black hair, tall, about 6ft... I couldn’t tell his ethnicity, Asian American, could’ve been Korean, Japanese, or Chinese, I’m not sure. Definitely gay thought, too much product in his hair and deeply cares about his appearance, don’t think his family likes him.”

“Do you have a name?” Shane asked, leaning against his door.

Ryan shook his head, “no, but I have a thought on where he could be. We need to station a few of your guys around, The Old Familiar, The Famous Cock, The Cross Hands, and The Old Companion. You and I will go to The Trusty Servant. Look out for men with brown eyes, between nineteen and twenties, who are gay.”

Shane stared, eyes widened in amazement, “you’re incredible.”

Ryan blushed, “t-thanks... but I’m not...”

“You are to me.” Shane smirked.

The only think that happened that night was another date, and Ryan noticing Eugene who suddenly looked uninterested in everything.

~~~~~

“You think I could look through some files?” Ryan asked Shane, sitting in his office.

Shane looked up and nodded, “of course, just don’t mess with evidence.”

“I won’t, thank you.” Ryan kisses Shane’s cheek and left to the archives.

He searched for a figure and he searched for someone who matched the description of the man he had been seeing, but found nothing. Maybe he was making things up?

To clear his head, and to get a fresh start he decided to go for a drink, and something was telling him to go to The Two Headed Dog; an old timey bar, but was held up and relatively clean.

He walked in but froze, seeing the tall suspect go to the bartender and ask for a drink, he hid behind a wall and watched. He watched his suspect leave to a booth a drink, eyeing up men who, Ryan noted, had brown eyes, he stayed there for a few minutes drinking, until finally leaving.

Ryan relaxed and walked to the bartender, “excuse me?” The bartender looked up, so Ryan continued, “who was that man?”

“Why do ya wanna know?” The bartender asked, leaning on his right foot.

“We went to high school together I think, I just wanna make sure it’s who I think it is before I run after him.” Ryan chuckled, a friendly smile on his face.

The bartender shrugged, “I don’t know, only know his last name, Lee Yang.”

Ryan nodded storing the information away, “guess I don’t know him, a pint please.” God, he’s done a lot of drinking lately, maybe he should slow down? Nah.

He took his drink with a tight smile and then walked to a booth and sunk down. He whipped out his phone, and began searching for a Lee Yang on social media’s, yet found nothing.

He didn’t know what it was but he was getting this insecure feeling, and... maybe he was on file? He left his drink, not even taken a sip, then rushed out to the station, passed a confused Shane, and looked for Lee Yangs, yet still found nothing.

Shane frowned, “Ryan? What are you doing?”

“I’m looking... Lee Yang, it’s his last name...” Ryan mumbled, flipping through paper.

Shane sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Ryan, “you need to relax.”

“I can’t Shane, its only a matter of time until he strikes again.” Ryan said, running a hand through his hair.

Shane took his hand and kissed his knuckles, “tonight, you and I will go on a date.” He decided, his voice holding no room for argument,

“A date?” Ryan asked in shock, “you’re joking. Theirs a murderer on the loose and you wanna go on a date?!”

Shane smiled that stupid, dopey and boyish smile, “yep. If you’re that concerned we’ll go to a bar.”

Ryan sighed, “maybe The Mermaid?”

“Then The Mermaid, it shall be.” Shane promised, worried for the smaller man. Ryan’s not the police, or any law enforcer, just a poor psychic who got wrongly accused and only tried to help.

The whole day everyone looked for a ‘Lee Yang’ yet found nothing, at all, making Ryan stressed the night of his date.

Despite the fact they were just dancing and singing Mamma Mia again, Ryan couldn’t help but feel watched, as Shane flung him around.

He couldn’t help be feel watched when he fell into Shane’s lap, grinding against him. He couldn’t help but feel watched when the stumbled out of The Mermaid, bumped into Shane’s work friends and stumbled into The Beehive. He couldn’t help it.

Only when he was actually in The Beehive, chugging beer and dancing with Shane did he feel safe. Ironic, since he was shitfaced and was now outwardly making out with Shane on the dance floor in view of everyone, their tongues battling for dominance, and was now stumbling towards the bathroom.

Andrew and Steven watched and laughed, pointing to the men.

“Don’t rough him up too much Ryan!” Andrew yelled, loudly.

“Or do, it’s fun watching him limp!” Laughed Steven.

~~~~~

The Kings Head was where the latest victim was seen alive, and Ryan felt sick. If he and Shane hadn’t gone out on that date, they could have saved this man.

Shane saw Ryan with his head in his hands, running them down his face, pulling at his eyes. He sat next to the psychic, “Ryan, this isn’t on you.”

“Yes it is! I’m distracting you! I’m not able to pick up things and now—“

“It’s not your fault!” Shane yelled, “you’re not an officer or cop, you’re a simple bystander who sadly got caught up in this mess.” Shane said softly, caressing his cheek, and Ryan leaned into his tough, eyes closed.

“Sheriff Madej?” Asked a female voice from behind, making the man look up.

“I’ll be back soon, little guy.” Shane smiled softly and got up, walking over to the lady.

Ryan looked down at the pavement, and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Reece Leonard...” Ryan mumbled, getting the name from nowhere. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath, “saw the man, the same man I saw..." He mumbled to himself, no doubt sounding crazy to outsiders. "What's his name? Tell me his name..." But, he got nothing new except, "it starts with an 'E'... E. Lee Yang..."

"You never met the guy... Dagger, with a gold platted handle... he thinks they're pretty- no, cute... likes their eyes, slices their rectum for fun... only he can be best... 4th Worth It Street..." Ryan shot up, he had to tell Shane.

Shane listened to eveything Ryan said with rapt attention, writing everything down on a notepad, and watching as Ryan nervously sipped his drink, a hot chocolate this time, the two have had enpugh beer to last a lifetime.

Shane took Ryans hand, "we'll get him, I promise. You've already done so much for us, you truly are amazing."

"I'm not, I'm slow and sloppy. I only just got an adress, afater the man was killed..."Ryan sighed, shoulders slumped.

"And if it was us, alone, we wouldn't have ever caught him. More would be dead." Shane could see Ryan was still upset, and frowned, "I know we already had lots of beer, but I think you need more. We can spend the day together, if you'd like?"

"Okay..." Ryan hadn't expected to get more drunk, and he certainly hadn't expected to cry on Shane's shoulder in shame.

Shane was calm and held him close, "it's okay, you're so brave and helpful..."

Ryan sipped his drink, looking at the sign the bar had, the one that showed the name of the bar, The Whole In The Wall. tears filled his brown eyes again, "you know how hard it is? Seeing visions and ghosts?" He asked, and Shane stayed quiet, letting the shorter man rant. "They want help, it's warnings... And I can't always help, I don't know how."

"You always see visions of future events?" Shane asked, quietly.

Ryan chuckled dryly, "saw you coming a mile away. Freaked me out the first time I saw you, was worried you'd hate me."

"Hate you? I could never." Shane assured, kissing Ryans temple.

"You did arrest me..." Ryan grinned.

Shane laughed, "well, you told us about a murder that hadn't happened yet!"

Ryan frowned, feeling something dark and sinister behind him but shrugged it off, best he could at least. After all, he was drunk.

They spent the day together, until late at night and Ryan sobbered up, Shane went back to the office to do research on this E Lee Yang guy, and 4th Worth It Street. Ryan stayed, but had moved to The Worlds End. He wasn't drinking, but thinking.

He kept feeling that dark cloud, and it was as if it was following him. Unsure of what to do, he stayed in the booth, head down low. H e nursed his glass of lukewarm tap water, as drunken fools cheered and yelled, Mamma Mia played in the background. Seriously, what's up with these bats and Mamma Mia? At this point, it's Shane and Ryans song.

"Look Bergara," Marielle said, standing over Ryan making him look up in shock, "either order a beer or leave." 

Order a beer, and waste money and drink? No chance. He got up and left the warm bar, the sky black, and the air cold, biting and nippng his skin.

He hugged himself and walked, feeling the dark smoke follow him, so he sped up slight. Footsteps behind him echoed, speeding up with him, until finally the two were in a sprint.

Ryan thought he was being smart, and turned a corner, thinking it led to a seperate street, but in actuality led to a dead ended alley. He turned around, only to see the man he'd been seeing all over and finally, looking ito the mans dark, cold, insanity filled eyes, did Ryan get a clear name.

"Eugene Lee Yang... Parents cut you off when you said you wanted to be a model, you never did get the job, they said your eyes weren't hazel brown enough... Parents never took you back so you became a stripper, it ruined you... You're jealous..." Ryan realised in horror and anger. "You sick twisted fuck!"

"Out of all the men I've killed, you're gonna be my favourite." Eugene smirked.

Leah Frost had only gone on a midnight walk, of course keys in one hand and phone in the other. She hadn't expected to hear a bloodcurdiling scream and she hadn't expected to see a man drag out from an alley, a smaller man and she... No, wait... That was... Ryan Bergara.

~~~~~ 

Eugene, that’s the guys name. Eugene Lee Yang. Shane stared at the file he compiled and sighed, at this point he had enough evidence to get the guy thrown away. But, paperwork... He had so much, and who knows how long it’d be until he strikes again?

“Shane!” Leah yelled, running into Shane’s office, the door swinging harshly, slamming into the wall.

“Leah?” Shane asked, standing up in confusion, as she grabbed his shoulders, “Leah, calm down—“

“He got him! He got Ryan!”

Shane froze and his blood ran cold, a sick feeling entered his stomach, his brain blanked and his heart stopped, bile rising in his throat, “w... what...?”

“The guy! The guy killing brown eye males, he took Ryan!” Leah cried.

Shane gripped her shoulders, “Leah, get a coffee you’ll get a review... I gotta go save my... partner...” He rushed out, “4th Worth It Street!” He yelled, and immediately officers jumped into action.

Steven frowned and left Andrews side, “Shane? What about a warrant?”

“Fuck protocols! My boyfriend has been kidnapped, we’re saving him!” Shane yelled, and ran out, jumping in his car and speeding off, sirens wailing loudly.

He had to get there in time, he just had too.

The others wasted time surrounding the house, but Shane was furious and had no patience, so literally kicked the door down to the small cottage, gun in hand. He looked around, noticing how the house was filled with some kind of synthetic material, pipe lagging, a material you’d use in a music shop to keep the area quiet. He walked around, gun pointed.

“Ryan? Ryan, baby?” Shane yelled, quietly, looking around corners, until finally he heard quiet sniffing and whimpering, in a room. He entered, and froze, “Ryan...”

Ryan was tied to a bed, blindfolded, and tears staining his cheeks, “S-Shane?”

Shane rushed over and untied him, taking off his blindfold, noticing Ryan’s red and raw wrists, but otherwise okay and unharmed.

Ryan practically flung his tiny form into Shane, clinging to him and crying. Shane held him close, shushing him and stroking his soft hair, admiring Ryan’s eyes, even if they were red and puffy.

“I knew you’d come! I knew you would!” Ryan sobbed, and Shane felt sick knowing his Ryan was nearly killed, either because of his lovely brown eyes or because of his psychic abilities.

Eugene walked in golden platted dagger in hand, twirling it absentmindedly, but froze seeing Shane there, of course he hadn't hear, how could with all this synthetic material?

Shane was quick on his feet and jumped up pulling out his gun, "alright Yang! The gigs up! Hands up where I can see 'em!"

Eugene sighed and dropped the dagger with a quiet, and cushioned thud, his hands hands shot up, and patiently waited, "ya got me."

Ryan stared at the man, this was all too easy, especially for someone with a well thought out plan like his, with years of planning and anger, a clear motif and no clear out come. Shane didn't think the same and moved forward to grab Eugene, handcuffs out at the ready, but Eugene dodged, and rolled under Shane's outstretched arm, and grabbed the dagger as he did. Shane was a second too slow, as he was now faced with Eugene holding Ryan with a knife to his neck, in a tight vice grip.

Shane froze, his eyes softening and arms lowering his gun, as he watched Eugene back out with Ryan, "come any closer, and I'll slit his throat!"

"Shane, I'll be fine, I promise! Just get him!" Ryan yelled, getting the knife pressed against his neck, making him swallow harshly.

Shane shook his head, pale, and hands shaking, "no! Eugene, let him go!" He moved forwards a few steps.

Eugene backed up again, digging the knife deeper into Ryans neck, making the smaller man gasp in pain, feeling tiny, and warm droplets of blood fall from his neck. Eugene tightened his grip, "I fuckin' mean it!"

"Shane for fucks sake, I'll be fine!" Ryan yelled, tears in his eyes. He wouldn't be fine, but this was their guy, they had no choice, "Shane... just do it."

Shane shook his head, tears brimming his eyes, "I can't! I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"Why?! Why not?!" Ryan yelled, tears flowing freely again.

"Because, I love you!"

It fell silent between the two, and Eugene grinned, "well, I guess either way, I have to get outta here. And you, Sherif Madej, are in my way. So, catch him." Eugene brought his hand back, dagger at the ready to slice, and it was as if everything slowed down for Ryan.

He saw Shane drop his gun and reach out, yelling and heart wrenching cry, "no!" He saw Eugene's knife come closer to his neck, ready for the final blow. And he heard something, a voice and saw someting, a vision; _Ryan throw your head back..._

Ryan wasted no time, and threw his head back, smashing into Eugene's nose, getting rewarded with a sickening crunch and a pain filled yell. Eugene fell, and dropped the dagger, and landed on his back, as blood pooled from his nose and to the ground, getting soaked up by the synthetic material. Ryan fell forward, and scrambled back in fear, ignoring the pain in the back of his neck, his hand going to his throat to slow the already slow bleeding neck.

Eugene groggily got up, but Shane moved forward and punched Eugene in the gut, and then the face. Fuck protocols, ths fucker went after his boyfriend.

~~~~~

Eugene was dragged out in cuffs, his head down, and nose severely broken, and stomach sore. Ryan watched, a shock blanket around his shoulders, and an ice pack secured to the back of his head. Shane was near him, giving a review of what happened to the State Sherif, not too far from Ryan, he couldn't be. He had to make sure Ryan was okay, and safe.

Ryan gave his very vage encounter, intending to keep his abilities to hismelf and leaned into Shane, who held him close, watching as the man left.

"I'm sorry I was so late..." Shane apologised, head down in shame, voice quiet and weak.

Ryan smiled up at him, "come on big guy, it ain't that bad. I'm alive, and you solved the case. That's what matters, right?"

Shane smiled, caressing Ryans chin, " _you_ solved the case Ry."

"Fine, but you saved me Sasquatch." Ryan teased, this is the most relaxed he's been in days.

"I meant what I said," Shane said suddenly, making Ryan look up in shock. "I really do love you."

Ryan smiled, his brown eyes gleaming in the rising sun, almost like he could see something Shane couldn't. He leaned up, hands gently grabbing Shane's coat, and pulled him down, the two meeting halfway, kissing. It was slow and steady, and comforting, not at all like their sex life kisses. It was perfect... Well, as it can be what with it being a crime scene.

"A proper date, this Saturday. No beers, no bars, a real date, with food and water, and no murder cases... But, maybe Mamma Mia." Ryan smirked, as Shane flushed a bright red.

"Y-yeah, sure..." What tie should he wear? What would look good?

Ryan's eyes flashed and he grinned, "your beige tie with white dots on is cute."

Shane sighed, "my boyfriends a psychic," he smirked teasingly, "guess my thoughts are no longer safe."

"Don't read minds big guy, just see snippets of visions from the future." Ryan scowled, arms crossed.

"The my future isn't safe!" Shane joked, a large grin on his face.

Ryan grinned, and looped his finger with Shane's black tie, "shut up and kiss me, big guy."

Shane happily complied, leaning down and kissing his shorter boyfriend, his arms going around Ryans waist, while Ryan wrapped his arms around Shanes neck, leaning up.

Eugene glared, watching the two kiss while he was driven away, if there is anything Eugene and Shane have in common, it would have to be the admiration of Ryan's gorgeous brown eyes. His brown and psychic eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotation in the summary is by Destiny Child.
> 
> The bar names; The First Post, The Old Familiar, The Famous Cock, The Cross Hnads, The Good Companions, The Trusty Servant, The Two Headed Dog, The Mermaid, The Beehive, The King's Head, The Whole In The Wall and The Worlds End are from the movie 'Wolrds End'. A British Comedy, and the third instalment of The Cornetto Trilogy (Shaun of the Dead, Hot Fuzz, and then Worlds End). And the bars are based off of real locations in Hertfordshire's Welwyn Garden City and Letchworth Garden City. The real pubs are; The Peatree, The Doctors Tonic, The Cork, Three Magnets, The Colonnade, The Arena Tavern and The Gardener's Army.
> 
> When Ryan talked to Leah Frost, the idea and diologue was taken from The Sixth Sense, when Cole Sear and his mom, Lynn Sear, have that same discussion in the car.
> 
> And the synthetic material/pipe lagging is a refrence to the BBC's, Life On Mars show, Episode 1 Season 1.


End file.
